Past Hauntings
by DeathStar5799
Summary: After Frisk, came Danny to the world of monsters. With the GIW after him and everyone he loved dead, what can he do? I don't own Danny Phantom, Undertale, or the pic. This was written by StaggerCreek and myself. I hope you enjoy. :D


The dripping water produced a small musical song. Its echo bounced from room to room with the dim cyan light. Beautiful flowers gloomily danced within the falls' mist. The cave's coolness was emphasized by the dampened space.

He walked along, gazing at the glittering grass blades. Thought weighed heavy upon him as he wondered what he had done to deserve this. Perhaps, this was just what life had planned out for him.

Sighing, he found that his steps were too much effort. He collapsed onto a wooden bench. His boney hands shook as he tore back the lip of the odd pink envelope and gently pull the white letter out. The letter held many words, but three words he never wanted to hear together in one sentence. He threw the paper into water hoping his little brother never sees the letter from the flamboyant robot. Drifting with the current, the letter became soaked, the words becoming a black goop on the page.

 _Get near my brother and I'll personally write R.I.P on your gravestone. Rust In Pieces that is. Heh._ The broad boned skeleton emitted the slightest chuckle at his own joke. _I gotta remember that one._ He stuffed his hands back into the pockets of his sky blue sweatshirt. The big boned skeleton then disappeared from the watery cave.

The young teen ran as fast as he could to get away from THEM, but their guard dogs were nipping at his heels. "Don't let him get away!"

"Sir, he just enter the Mt. Ebott area." The stocky guard called to his boss.

"Heh. So he has…" The obvious authority figure chuckled. "Well, we can easily set up a perimeter just in case, but if he starts climbing…nature will do our job." The devilish grin showed even tooth in his mouth. "Goodbye, Mr. Fenton." His evil laughter belted off his castle balcony. Turning swiftly, his cape whipped around to obscure his exit.

The guard, after pointing and screaming a series of commands, called the man that gave them the teen's location. "Mr. Masters, the ghost boy has been located and surrounded. Now we wait."

"Understood, but whatever happens make sure he doesn't come back and do more harm."

"Of course." The guard then turn to the man next to him. "I'm glad the ghost boy is easier to locate since Mr. Masters started sponsoring us, but did he really needed to add capes to the uniform?"

The second guard, a much more relaxed looking fellow, shrugged. "I don't know, but I do enjoy them. Makes us look cooler."

"But they get in the way." The original guard whined.

"Pffffbt." The second guard laughed.

A third guard walked up, seeing the eased state of the men. However, as soon as the third man got close the other two quieted. This third man had a navy blue cape compared to his companions white ones. His squared shoulders carried more intimidation than a bulldog puppy, but less than the ghost boy's dog. "They are awesome."

The young Fenton kept running, he needed to get away from those murderers. They killed every single one of his loved ones because his loved ones were unknowingly harboring a ghost. It was survival instinct keeping him going. If he stopped to listen to his heart—he would have stopped for good.

 _Damn, this mountain goes on forever._ Just as the ebony-haired teenager thought the words, his foot got snagged beneath a thick, thorny vine and tumbled into a large hole in the mountain. _Think, Fenton!_ He quickly tried to flying up and out of the cave, but a strange barrier stopped him. _What?_ Landing softly on a bed of yellow flowers, he noticed a purple door way and started walking in that general direction. "What type of cave would have flowers and strange doorways?"

"Oh, hello there! Are you alright, my child?" The goat like woman smiled, rising from her knees. She brushed off the dirt from her purple and white dress. "I am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins." Toriel walked closer to the teen with a gentle smile on her face. "My apologies, we weren't expecting another human so soon. The place is still quite a mess."

"Um, it's okay?" He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling parched along with an overwhelming exhaustion. His knees buckled underneath him, collapsing him to the stony ground. Coughs consumed all air occupying his lungs.

"Oh my!" Toriel exclaimed. "Do not worry, child. I have just the cure, please follow me closely."

Gasping for air, he concluded he had no choice but to abide to Toriel's request. He slowly brought himself to his feet as Toriel slowly led him though the ruins. She taught him about how the underground works and about how to treat other monsters. "Ms. Toriel, you mentioned another human. What happened to them?" At that moment, they arrived to a small house that seemed to be a part of the ruin's walls. The tree in front of the house seemed very dead and lost most of its leaves from decay.

"Here we are, this is my home child. I shall prepare something for6 that nasty cough you have. While I am doing so, you can rest in the room I have prepare beforehand." The goat lady showed the teen the room.

"Th-Thank you, Toriel." Toriel smiled gently and walked towards the kitchen as the teen decided to take a small nap on the bed.

 _"_ _I would like to spend at least one day of school that is not interrupted by the box ghost or any ghosts!" Daniel James Fenton complained to his two friends._

 _"_ _There are always ghosts at the school. That's what makes it school." The gothic girl chuckled, her violet lips curling into a slight smile. Sam Manson, vegetarian, activist, and fellow outcast._

 _The last of the trio was Tucker Foley, a nerd who was too busy with his handheld electronic device to have heard the joke. "Hey!" He finally perked up, shoving the phone within to the face of Danny. "Look at this!"_

 _Danny had to take a step back to examine what he was trying to be shown. Sam also glanced over Danny's shoulder as to follow the information. In big bold letters, the title of an article read:_ _ **DEVELOPMENT IN GHOST BOY CASE**_ _– Vlad Masters sponsors new organization devoted to ceasing the ghost's worldwide torment._

 _"_ _Where did you—?" Sam began to question before seeing the look on Danny's face. "I mean—this is just wrong! Vlad has taken things too far!" She turned to motion for Tucker to power off his device._

 _"_ _Guys…" Danny whispered, shaking his head. "Something doesn't add up. I mean, for the longest time all Vlad wanted was to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me his evil apprentice. Why would he need an organization for killing me?" Suddenly, he began coughing violently._

 _"_ _Danny?!" Sam and Tucker looked extremely concerned, mortified in fact._

 _His eyesight began to blur as a voice whispered in his head. "You are never going to find happiness ever again. You are a monster that belongs everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The world will be better off without things like you. Things like_ _ **us.**_ _" He could feel the heat of someone whispering in his ear and a familiar coldness everywhere else. The figures that were Sam and Tucker melted into blobs of color, missing with the world around them until the only pigment was a shade of black._

 _Again he was falling into a cold abyss. An irritating series of buzzes and beeps vibrated his ears. The world seemed to shake, becoming pixelated. It screamed with desire of deletion. He wasn't alone._


End file.
